List of Fictional Materials
Fictional Minerals A * Alludium Phosdex (shaving cream atom) - Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century 1953 cartoon * Antalium - Beast in Space 1980 film (Italian sci-fi porn) * Antimonium - Star Trek universe B * Bazoolium - Doctor Who universe * Beerium - Young Einstein 1988 film (an important piece of evidence for everything bad that social conservatives have ever said about Hollywood) * Bernalium - Stephen Baxter's novel Doctor Who: The Wheel of Ice * Beskar - Star Wars universe * Blue Star - Galaxina 1980 film * Brillion (red, blue, white and black) - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion C * Carboaluminium - Gregory Benford and Larry Niven's novel Bowl of Heaven, p. 119 * Carolinum - H.G. Wells's novel The World Set Free * Cavorite - H.G. Wells' novel The First Men in the Moon * Clitch - Matthew Hughes's novel The Other * Collapsium - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking * Computronium - Marray Shanahan's nonfiction The Technological Singularity, p. 35 * Cortosis - Star Wars universe D * Dysonium - The Orville television series * Diridium - Babylon 5 universe * Ditherium - Robert Silberberg and Randall Garrett's novel A Little Intelligence, p. 32 * Dolamide - Star Trek universe * dolovite - Star Wars universe G * Gadolinium - H. Beam Piper's novel Space Viking * Globinium - "It's Not Easy Being Green," episode of Eureka, August 7, 2009 * Gravitum - Rhett C. Bruno's novel The Circuit: Executor Rising H * H-128 - Irwin Allen's City Beneath the Sea 1971 television series * hfredium - Star Wars universe I * Illudium Q-36 or Illudium Pu-36 - "Hare-Way to the Stars" Warner Bros. Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny animated short, March 29, 1958 * Iperion - Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson's Hellhole J * Jumbonium - "The Lesser of Two Evils," Futurama, February 20, 2000 K * Kammris - Star Wars universe * Kernel - Stephen Baxter's novel Proxima * Kinemit - Valmore Daniels's novel Forbidden the Stars * Kryptonite - Superman universe L * Lendi - William Tenn's "The Liberation of Earth," a short story in Robert Silverberg's collection Invaders from Space M * Morlus - John W. Campbell's novel The Black Star Passes N * Nebullium - Nebulium: The Forbidden Element That Never Existed * Nth Metal - DC Comics Universe O * Olaminium - Babylon 5 universe * Oxyllium (explosive) - Joseph Millard's nonfiction The Gods Hate Kansas, p. 48 P * Panzoto-Panzite - "cash for Gold" South Park episode * Peridot-Craponite - "cash for Gold" South Park episode * Pergium - Tony Daniel's Devil's Bargain, a Star Trek: The Original Series novel * Pizzazium - Phineas and Ferb cartoon series * PyrE (pyrophoric alloy) - Alfred Bester's novel The Stars My Destination Q * Quantonium - Monsters vs Aliens 2009 film S * Silibalt - "The Atom Misers" episode of the television series My Favorite Martian * Substance K - David S. Goyer and Michael Cassutt's novel Heaven's Fall T * Tallonian crystals - Star Trek universe * Tantalum (metal derived from the ore Yttrotantalite) - Harry Harrison's "Rock Diver," in Robert Silverberg's short story collection Earth is the Strangest Planet * Taranium - Stephen Baxter's novel Doctor Who: The Wheel of Ice, brief reference, p. 307 U * Upsidasium - Bullwinkle cartoon series Y * Yttrotantalite (ore that is the source of the metal tantalum) - Harry Harrison's "Rock Diver," in Robert Silverberg's short story collection Earth is the Strangest Planet Z * Zelaznium - Robert Kroese's fantasy/humor novel Disenchanted, Pp. 81-82 * Zontonium - Robert Kroese's science fiction/humor novel Starship Grifters; Robert Kroese's novella Aye Robot: A Rex Nihilo Adventure Fictional Gems * Masgar - Robert Bloch's "Catspaw" episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, second season, episode #36, production #30, first broadcast on October 27, 1967 and repeated on May 24, 1968. * Lorium - Robert Bloch's "Catspaw" episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, second season, episode #36, production #30, first broadcast on October 27, 1967 and repeated on May 24, 1968. * Pavonite - Robert Bloch's "Catspaw" episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, second season, episode #36, production #30, first broadcast on October 27, 1967 and repeated on May 24, 1968. Fictional Elements * Kinemet (kinetic) - Valmore Daniels' novel Forbidden the Stars * Periodic Table of Imaginary Elements Manufactured Materials * Birth Control on the Bottom - Birth Control on the Bottom Megan Amram's send-up * Daniel's Fire - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North * Flubber - Son of Flubber 1962 Disney film * Lacoil (fuel and food) - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Menger Sponge - Silk 2006 film *''thiotimoline'' - "The Endochronic Properties of Resublimated Thiotimoline" June 8, 1947 - The Fake Chemical Compound Isaac Asimov Invented to Punk Science Writers io9